ICY
Icy (stylized as ICY) is a song recorded by South Korean girl group ITZY. It is the first and title track from their first extended play IT'z ICY. The music video was released on July 29, 2019 at 12:00MN KST. Description Original (ITZY official site): "'ICY'는 겉은 차가워 보이지만 속은 뜨거운 열정이 넘치는 ITZY의 모습을 표현했다. 'ICY'는 JYP 박진영이 처음으로 ITZY를 위해 작사, 작곡한 '쿨 서머송’으로 아시아 최고 프로듀서 박진영과 '2019 괴물 신인' ITZY가 만나 폭발적 시너지를 뿜어낸다. 특히 'ICY' MV는 미국 LA에서 올 로케이션으로 진행해 짜릿하고 통쾌한 영상미가 특징이다. 세련된 비주얼부터 무더위를 시원하게 날릴 비트, 파워풀하고 다이내믹한 댄스 브레이크, 자유분방하게 LA를 누비는 5인의 모습까지 ITZY만의 걸크러쉬 매력을 가득 담아냈다." (May contain some mistakes) translation: "'ICY' expressed the appearance of ITZY, which looks cold on the outside but full of passion. 'ICY' is the 'cool summer song' written by JYP Park Jin-young for ITZY for the first time, and Asia's top producer Park Jin-young and '2019 Monster Rookie' ITZY meet with explosive synergy. In particular, 'ICY' MV is an all-round location in Los Angeles, USA, and features exciting and refreshing visuals. From sophisticated visuals to hot beats, powerful and dynamic dance breaks." Lyrics (Here we go) (On a roll) Bomb bomb bomb bomb (Dance) 짠짠짜짠짠짠 (Here we go) (On a roll) Bomb bomb bomb bomb lyrics|Yeji|Ye}}/ It’s OK |Rom = (Here we go) (On a roll) Bomb bomb bomb bomb (Dance) jjanjjanjjajjanjjanjjan (Here we go) (On a roll) Bomb bomb bomb bomb lyrics|Yeji|Ye}}/ It’s OK |Eng = Hey hey hey, yass Whoo, beep beep Hey hey hey hey hey hey I see that I’m icy Go rising up up I see that I’m icy What can I do though I seem cold I don’t care what you think because I’m cool (Come on) With confidence let it go (Here we go) Marching on the streets (On a roll) Background music where I be Bomb bomb bomb bomb Icy but I’m on fire A dream inside me, I’m confident Look at me, I’m not a liar I don’t want to be put in your box (Dance) Everybody blah blah Talks a lot but I don’t care Y’all can keep blah blah They keep talkin’, I keep walkin’ Everybody blah blah Talks a lot but I don’t care Y’all can keep blah blah They keep talkin’, I keep walkin’ Ring ring ring ring it all day long Everyone’s busy looking for me This song is your favorite song I know well that it will end up like that Hey this tastes Just like thin ice Bling bling bling it shines Like starlights, icy Uhh shout out to my mama Thank you to my papa I got all the good stuff from you Ta-da-da-da-da-da With confidence let it go (Here we go) Marching on the streets (On a roll) Background music where I be Bomb bomb bomb bomb Icy but I’m on fire A dream inside me, I’m confident Look at me, I’m not a liar I don’t want to be put in your box Everybody blah blah Talks a lot but I don’t care Y’all can keep blah blah They keep talkin’, I keep walkin’ Everybody blah blah Talks a lot but I don’t care Y’all can keep blah blah They keep talkin’, I keep walkin’ Get it (Hey) Shake it (Hey) Yeah, come on girls Faster, faster run faster Don’t care what they say I know the answer myself It’s ok (Dan dan dan dance) Up up up up up we go Relentlessly up up We don’t ever stop No one can stop us now blah blah Talks a lot but I don’t care Y’all can keep blah blah They keep talkin’, I keep walkin’ Everybody blah blah Talks a lot but I don’t care Y’all can keep blah blah They keep talkin’, I keep walkin’ Yeah I see that I’m icy I see that I’m icy I see that I’m icy I see that I’m icy }} Audio Spotify Trivia *'ICY' is the first song from ITZY composed by Park Jinyoung. *The music video for ICY was filmed on the streets of Los Angeles, California, USA. *'ICY' is 18th fastest k-pop group MV to reach 100 million views with 78 days. Song Credit *'Lyrics by': J.Y. Park “The Asiansoul”, 페노메코 (PENOMECO) *'Composed by': J.Y. Park “The Asiansoul”, Cazzi Opeia, Ellen Berg, Daniel Caesar, Ludwig Lindell, Ashley Alisha (153/Joombas), Cameron Neilson (153/Joombas), Lauren Dyson *'Arranged by': J.Y. Park “The Asiansoul”, 이해솔 *'Published by': JYP Publishing (KOMCA), Sony/ATV Music Publishing, EKKO Music Rights Europe (powered by CTGA), The Kennel AB, 153/Joombas Music Group, Universal Music Publishing AB *'Sub- published by': JYP Publishing (KOMCA), EKKO Music Rights (powered by CTGA), Universal Music Publishing Korea, Warner Chappell Music Korea Inc. *'Sessions All instruments by': J.Y. Park "The Asiansoul", 이해솔 *'Computer programming by': 이해솔 *'Vocals directed by': 김연서 *'Background vocals by': 김연서 *'Rap directed by': 페노메코 (PENOMECO) *'Digital edited by': 이상엽 at JYPE Studios *'Recorded by': 이상엽 (JYPE Studios) at U Productions *'Mixed by': 이태섭 (JYPE Studios) at RCAVE Sound *'Mastered by': 박정언 at Honey Butter Studio Links *"ICY" Official Music Video **ICY MV Teaser #1 **ICY MV Teaser #2 **"ICY" Performance Video **I SEE ITZY : "ICY" Part Switch Ver. *Dance Practice: **"ICY" Dance Practice **"ICY" Dance Practice (Thank you MIDZY Ver.) Accolades Music program wins Navigation Category:ITZY Category:IT'z ICY Category:Songs Category:Title Track Category:Awards and nominations